User blog:Swimswimfruit/Owari Da!
On top of that hill...Everything can be seen, plain as day...All the struggle, all the negative emotions...all the anguish, all the hate... They are running. They are trying to escape. They know that they cannot hope to win... Resting on a ship's shaky deck, is the captain of these people that are running about desperately, not knowing how to save him and themselves... Having suffered total defeat at the hands of his shadow self, Magnus is in a comatose state... Owari: *laughing uncontrollably* Yes! This is perfect! It couldn't have gone better! Marcus and Marimo, who were left far behind, flash by Owari, but for the sake of protecting their nakamas, they don't attack him instantly... They instead regroup with the others, the Mugens and the Espadas, and wait... One by one, the members of Owari's force gather around their leader... They are almost without any injury, and they are all happy. Each for their personal reason, gathered under Owari, to take a shot at the Tensai, and the first part of their plan was completed without any problems. Doyle: Hey Owari...You told us they were strong... This seemed too easy. Is it me or did you overestimate them? Owari: Don't be fooled. You didn't see anything. Though they were in a total disadvantage, they have much more they can do. However, with Jason out of commission, everything went to shit. They had to drop everything... He looks around, and notices that some of them got a few injuries in their fights. 'Owari: From the looks of it, some of you might not have won anyway... Unfazed by the reactions those words had, Owari takes a step, and jumps of that little cliff. In front of him, all the members of the enemy force are standing, barely. They are kinda arguing about what to do next...They honestly have no idea how to react, how to face this impossible enemy... Marimo: Get on board. Muramasa: Huh? Hermes: Oi dude, don't tell me you actually.... Mugen: Marimo- san, for all the respect I have for you, there's no way I'd let you do such a thing! Crow: * To his crewmates* What is he planning to do? Marcus: *Barely standing, as he took the words beating out of all the fighters* He wants to sacrifice himself for us. Serena: Marimo, no!!! There's no way you can survive this all! Marimo stays silent...The members of the force, with Owari leading, are heading towards them.... Marimo: This is not a choice for you to take.... No, please. No more casualties. Marimo actually starts acting weird, releasing huge waves of Haoshoku, that weaken his crewmate's willpower.... Sher: You...Bastard. Sher turns around, and starts walking towards the Terminus Est. Crow: Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?! I expected more from the most prideful member of the Espadas! Sher turns around, with a cold and killer-cold expression, looking directly at Crow. Sher: You don't know Marimo well enough. Once he has that look on his face, you could bring the whole world upside down, for all he'd care...He'll do what he wants, what he needs to do to protect us...Even if he has to beat us to a pulp to save us. One by one, the Espadas swallow their pride, and with tears in their eyes, start walking towards their ship. They know they would just get in the way on their Vice Captain if they stayed there, and that they have a duty to fulfill. The Mugens, lost for words, simply look around, completly confounded. Stohos: *Holding his damaged arm* Guys... Crow: I know, I know! Crow, apparently and violently pissed, turns his back on Marimo, and starts walking behind the rest. Crow: *With a look of seriousness that seems almost out of character for him*. You'd better not fucking die...Marimo. Marimo grins, as his knees shake. Marimo: No "-san"? All of the members of the Alliance, excluding Marimo and Marcus, are on board of the ship. Marcus stands next to Marimo, but facing towards the opposite direction. He simply places his arm on the man's shoulder. Marcus: No matter what happens...Survive. We all need you to. Marimo: Never thought we'd reach a point like this... His mind goes back to the first war between the Espada and Ahou crews, and some nostalgia hits him. Marcus takes his hand off, and in a flash, gets aboard the ship... As soon as the man's hand lost contact, Marimo's look switched. From sentimatic...To a mix of Determined and Psychotic. Marimo: So it's me versus the Force huh? This should be good. In an instant, the whole world around them gets thrown into chaos, as his soul explodes violtently, and a dark veil covers the whole area... Marimo's pissed. Owari takes one final step, and then stops. His face is serious, and he is fully aware of the danger that lies infront of him. 'Owari: Ok, Marimo. I'll be honest. I don't want to kill you. For all that we've been through, I'd prefer it if you simply stood down. I won't go after the others. I'll simply take you hostage. Subtracting your power from their total is more than enough for me to continue my plan smoothly. Marimo: *With veins popping on his head* "We've been through"? Don't kid yourself. All my experiences are with Magnus. As we lived through it all, you were just a shadow. Don't act out of your place. Marimo spits some blood that had been gathering in his mouth. Owari: Famous last words...'Cause you know. FOR BOTH YOU AND HIM... Owari simply dissapears, and appears instantly infront of Marimo... Time moves slowly... We see Marimo, as the blood in his veins freezes, and cold sweat covers his whole body in a matter of a second. OWARI!!! Marimo shouts. The chaos that was going on around them instantly grows twofold...As Owari swings his swords at Marimo, we see his maniacal grin, wider than ever... DA!!! Owari responds, basically saying that it is the end. Marimo, as he blocks Owari's strike, finally witnesses the truth...Infront of him is something he could only hope wasn't true... Facing him, swinging his swords against him, was the worst nightmare that could come to life right now... We finally see Owari, and it is apparent by now. Caught between his white teeth is a little object...A tiny flame, a frozen pantheon flame. The same flame that Tamashi, the God of Souls, gifted Magnus, as a token of his authority...on Souls. The camera zooms out, and we see Owari clashing swords with Marimo, while in Soul Burst form... His cape is black, with grey details, and his black and purple flame is dancing wildly. We understand that Owari managed to steal another God Item from Magnus, and even though he has no aithority on it, it was enough for him. He simply wanted to touch it, to have some totally basic connection with the power it holds. That, combined with the fact that Magnus is in a coma, allowed him to go Burst freely. Owari: Let's dance, princess. Category:Blog posts